Aerial Trio
Aerial Trio (also known as A3) was a group founded by a deathless named Aenon. He founded this group while trying to find an ancient weapon "Melodic Death" in the wastelands of Saranthia. His partners are Rikoth and Alistich. The three were skilled swordsmen, and they used separate kinds of weapons. History Aenon was given birth by Alivia and Valen in Drem's Maw, Siris' hometown. Since childhood he trained with his Sword of Ebulon. One day he travelled to Saranthia with his friends Furioth and Vilane. While he arrived to Saranthia, he travelled into the tower, and found some ancient writings about ancient weapons. He found a book named "Melody in Saranthia" and read it. Then he found descriptions about a weapon "Melodic Death". Then he returned to Drem's Maw, asked permission from his parents, but was refused. About after 20 years, he founded the Aerial Trio with his new partners, Rikoth and Alistich. Then, they set off to Saranthia. After leaving to Saranthia, they found some swords, shields, axes, armors, etc on the way. They talked to each other. Aenon _ Hey, Alistich!! Hey, Rikoth! I found something here... Alistich_ What is it now, Aenon? A spider web? Rikoth_ A bee hive??? Aenon_ Better than that. Armor for you guys... for free! Alistich_ Hey, Rikoth, hear that? Let's look. After that, Aenon took the Dark Plate, Dark Plate Helm and the Pinion. Alistich took the Night Armor, Shadow, the Shard and the Phoenix Guard. Rikoth took the Brutal Helm, Thark Armor and the Reaper. After arriving at Saranthia, they found a Plated Sorok. The Plated Sorok stopped them, so Aenon took out his Pinion and stabbed the Sorok. The Sorok blocked, and then Rikoth took out his Reaper and stabbed the Sorok. As he cannot block two attacks at once, the Sorok died. Alistich asked Aenon why he did not let him fight in the battle. Aenon said that it depends on his decision. While talking, a Dark Knight who was sent by the God King approached Alistich. Alistich took out his Shard and stabbed the Dark Knight. The Dark Knight warned Aenon that the group will be split into parts, but they did not believe it. While walking on the way to the tower, Sacerdos the Deathless Lord appeared, wielding the Melodic Death blade. Aenon was shocked, as the weapon he was looking for is in the hands of a deathless lord. "Impossible," he thought. Sacerdos can read minds so he said "Nothing is impossible, deathless. You are looking for this blade, are you not? So come and take it." Aenon believed that Sacerdos was going to give it, so he went forth. Sacerdos thought "Yes, yes, get into my trap. My child... Get in!!" When Aenon got in front of Sacerdos, he gave his hand, asking for the weapon. As he was tricking, he stabbed Aenon with the blade. Aenon parried, and Alistich stabbed him with the Shard. Sacerdos was pained and he angrily stabbed Alistich, and Alistich died. "Noooooo!!!" shouted Aenon. He striked Sacerdos with his Pinion, and one of Sacerdos' hands was cut off. With the left hand, Sacerdos striked Rikoth with the blade and Rikoth died. After that the Melodic Death blade glowed, and an anonymous character appeared. That character was wielding the Melodic Dogma, a heavy form of the Melodic Death blade. He and Sacerdos striked Aenon with their two weapons. Aenon blocked. Then for a second time, the Melodic Death glowed. A hooded figure appeared. His name was Eiskonig (Ice King). He wielded two blades named Melodic Dark Blades. They three striked Aenon with the blades and Aenon died. That was the end of Aerial Trio. Then Sacerdos, the anonymous character (known as Kreig_meaning 'war' in German) and Eiskonig created "The New Aerial Trio". Facts Sacerdos was one of the early deathless. But unlike the others, he did not covet the Infinity Blade. The first Aerial Trio's name was given by the first two words in the name of the members- AEnon, RIkoth and AListich. Category:Darkling Ausar